Delicate
by Shinkou Tenpi
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa is a supermodel. Taichi Yagami is jobless and struggling. They encounter eachother in the city one night after years of seperation and pick up where they left off. Michi. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Bound

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: This is a Michi fic that I intend on continuing. I want it to keep on getting better in hopes that the readers can enjoy it to the fullest, so feedback would be awesome! This is rated K+ for now but probably will be rated higher for later chapters because of slightly more serious themes. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

_Delicate_

_Chapter 1_

_Bound_

Hands on hips, elongate the neck, bend one leg inward to make an angle, give a subtle smile and stare the lens down with her hooded eyes. The camera flash went off and Mimi rotated into the next position as the photographer cheered her on enthusiastically ("Beautiful my darling, that's gorgeous right there!"). Her flowing, sangria red dress complimented her body's slight feminine curves that had become her signature, if you will.

Mimi had been spotted on the streets of Tokyo by a modeling scout at the age of eighteen, shortly after she left school. The scout brought her back to an agency and soon after offered her a contract. All those around her seemed to incessantly scrutinize and nitpick, obsessing over miniscule details. She built a portfolio and visited designers. She hated that - standing almost nude in a room with other girls while being told: "Lose ten pounds and come back". It was horrible. She would cry now and again because of the rejection but never in front of other people. She considered herself a strong person now... and those types of people don't break down and give up, do they?

She found fortune when she booked a campaign for a well known swimsuit and lingerie company. It's popularity boomed and in what felt like no time at all, Mimi was strutting the runway for legendary designers, featured in 'up and coming models' lists and mingling with celebrities at glamorous parties in enormous, luxurious condos. She couldn't believe her luck. Aside from the paparazzi, she felt like all the criticism and hurt had ultimately paid off.

Of course, Mimi had to leave her Odaiba life behind. Her family went on as normally as they could and Mimi got back to see them whenever she could (and even this was every five or six months). Her peers had turned into a distant memory. They had all moved on to different things: Jyou with his medicine, Koushiro with his computer technology and Hikari and Takeru with their teaching preparation and writing (to name a few)

.

She sometimes reminisced. Foggy thoughts of sunshine-filled days where she walked through parks barefoot with the sensation of the fresh grass in between her toes and drinking soda while perched atop the fountain statue. It was good but there was nothing like that now. Sandwiches at picnics were replaced by cocaine in nightclubs. Mindless chatter about pointless topics was the new version of the sound of simple, unadulterated laughter.

Mimi had not a lot of time for relationships. There was the constant plague of fear that a man she had gone out with would run to the tabloids and claim false information about her. It had happened to plenty of well known people before her and Mimi did not want to be humiliated. But something had changed lately and no one was more shocked than Mimi herself. Right now, she was seeing a male model by the name of Takeo. He was handsome but not arrogant or an egomaniac. He was level headed, sweet and thoughtful albeit somewhat over-protective; they'd been together for over six months, which was surprising considering Mimi's track record with men.

She had had one other boyfriend before in high school and they had gotten on well. Mimi would daresay that she was falling in love (looking back, she felt foolish after thinking that). However, they both ended up wanting different things and with Mimi's modeling career taking off, she could not provide suitable attention to him and their being together.

It ended with one explosive argument. Mimi said things that she did not mean and she hoped that he did the same (considering what he said). She stormed out and never spoke to him again. She wondered what would have happened if she were still with him. Would she still love him?

Would she still love Taichi?

She made sure that she would prove herself after that. All almost everybody had seen of her was an adorable ditz with a heart of gold and a fashion sense to boot. It wasn't fully her. No one took her seriously. But did she really want it to be like this? Did she want to be a twenty-year-old supermodel that was wanted by all... but not for the right reasons? What would happen when she was no longer attractive? Who would want her then?

Mimi eyed the complimentary bottle of champagne on the studio table in front of her carefully. She didn't want to get drunk after all this nostalgia; she'd probably go on gabbing to strangers about her personal life. Plus, her agency and publicist – Haru – here in Tokyo would rip her to shreds if she ended up in the magazines appearing blatantly wasted. She sighed, stood up, picked up her purse and made for the building exit.

The streets were full of people. None of the faces were familiar. Mimi began to walk, moving fast to keep herself warm. She heard someone gasp as if they recognized her, but she turned the corner before she could be spotted. People constantly approached her. The paparazzi were not following her tonight. Not that they did all the time, but when something dramatic happened in her life, they were sure to be there. You could always count on them to disturb the hell out of you. From nowhere (or so it seemed at the time), a voice called after her. But it didn't sound like someone seeking an autograph…

"Mimi?"

She swung around.

It was him.


	2. Beautiful

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Hello all! This'll be somewhat long but I thought I'd comment on the reviews thus far (thank you so much for reading and reviewing!). And also a big thank you to those who favourited and alerted (that is jstrife, BladeMasterAd and FilleDigitale)

KoumiLocness: Yo! I know what you're sayin'. I like Koumi a lot as well but I'm a true blue Michi shipper at heart (among other fandoms and believe me when I say there's much more than one). Taiora is good also (if they were going to make one couple canon, why not them?). The fact that Yamato and Sora ended up together made me gag a little bit to be quite honest (kidding, Sorato fans!) but to each their own.

Vigatus: I hope it gets more interesting as it goes on! I'll try not to make it a standard romance story, which is what I'm avoiding. I know the plot might seem like it is so but my intentions are to make it as good as I can. Just wishing that I don't end up dissapointing anyone!

Redskyy: Since Mimi is portrayed as this sort of carefree, innocent, unassuming character in the anime I want to show that she's grown up and learned that life is tough (even if she's gotten the glamarous life of a recognized supermodel). And yes, we'll be getting Taichi's POV also – we get it in this chapter, in fact!

OK, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy!

* * *

_Delicate_

_Chapter 2_

_Beautiful_

She's like porcelain.

Taichi flushed because of his current drab and unimpressive wardrobe incomparison to hers. Mimi was wrapped in (what looked like) an expensive woollen jacket, a light shirt, perfectly fitten jeans and high heeled shoes. Her hair is tied up in a flawless ponytail. Was she always this neat? So... matched? She knew what to wear, sure, but even the way she was looking at him now... she seemed solemn, almost sad. Growing up seemed to have that effect. Hikari was always smiling but she knew that working with children was what she wanted to do. Taichi had caught a discarded tabloid magazine on the streets one day and was surprised to see none other than his childhood companion on the cover (for some drug scandal). The emotion on her face was close to one she had on now. Mimi was successful, a far cry from himself.

His situation was a little precarious. He dreamed of great things. Had his ambition gotten the best of him? He was courageous and very enduring – at least, he saw himself in that light. Back home... well, he could be eternally glued to a job that paid suitably well (to cover taxes, insurance and other such things) but offered barely any room for content or lacked something Tai was passionate about. So he took a chance, packed up and moved.

City life wasn't easy. Staying in a less-than-comfy motel that required him to work dead end jobs to afford a roof over his head and a bed to lay on. He was constantly looking for work but everywhere he had the qualifications to work was apparently full up. It was one of the most frustrating experiences of his life.

It was the same clothes all day every day. The same words. The same food. The same surroundings. The look people gave him was that of pity and when it wasn't sympathy, it was distaste. It was like he was something squriming on the sidewalk that emitted an intensely foul odour of some sort. He wasn't a begger so he refused to beg,

His parents and friends tried to reach out to him, of course. Offering him money and shelter, pleading for him to return to Odaiba. But Taichi was far too hotheaded and brash for that. He was too intent on being independent for his own good. He was a grown man, he found a way to support himself – but barely. Not like he'd tell anyone that. He moved from one employment to the next, each one distinctly different yet equally dull. He dreamt of being involved in sports, somehow. Whether as a player, reporter or columnist – he didn't care. He just wanted to be involved. He wanted to be important, he wanted to be someone who was listened to, whose opinion was valued. He felt he could find it here. The life opportunities were in the city, right? It was just a matter of working hard and finding where to go and who to talk to. He hadn't gotten that yet.

Tonight, he'd been picking up discarded trash outside a fast food restaurant. He cleaned up a variety of disgusting things (rat dung, used condoms, food wrappers among them). He had to pick them up by hand, having not been provided with some sort of litter stick. He placed them gingerly into a black plastic bag,

That's when he saw her first, out of the corner of his eye.

But now she was in front of him with her eyebrows raised. She leaned forward, surveying him. Taichi was suddenly wholly aware of his untidy hair and stubble. Mimi put her hand over her mouth, then slowly took it away.

"Tai?" she said, not even trying to hide the surprised tone to her voice. "Taichi Yagami?"

Taichi gave a hearty grin. "The one and only," he said coolly.

He still put on that old rebel charm, huh? "How are you? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Odaiba?" Mimi asked.

Taichi frowned. "I'm fine. And... should I be there?"

"I didn't mean it like that –" she started.

"Forget about, I'm kidding," Taichi said with a chuckle. "Besides, I'm far too busy doing other things."

"Such as?"

Taichi motioned toward the plastic bag.

Mimi nodded. "I see."

There was an awkward pause.

"You look awful," Mimi said. And he did. He looked like he hadn't had something right to eat in days. He was still tanned and toned (he must've found some way to work out – he could spend hours playing football) but there was a gauntness to his face. It was weird seeing him like this. "When was the last time you had a healthy meal?"

Taichi laughed and looked at her with a faux-seriousness. "Well... I had pizza yesterday. It had all I need. Chicken, vegetables, cheese, the works."

He hasn't changed a bit in the personality department one bit, Mimi thought. "I can get you a proper dinner. I don't cook very well right now but I know a lovely restaurant near here –"

"Leave it," Tai said firmly. "I'm a big boy, Mimi. I can do just fine on my own."

"Well, I'll make sure not to offer next time," Mimi said stuffily, feeling embarrassed.

Another awkward pause.

"Well, where are you living then?" she asked.

"A motel a few blocks from here."

"Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes."

Ughhhh. Taichi is way too proud, Mimi though.

"Tai, I have to g–"

"Mimi?" Tai said slowly.

"Yeah?"

"You look pretty."

When he said that, Mimi was scared. She was scared that she could end up falling for Taichi Yagami again. In her world where everything was so secure, Tai had come to mess it up.

* * *

Author's Note: It could seem like a very end-of-story chapter, but believe me it isn't! There's lots more to come! Thanks for reading!


	3. Soldier

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Happy New Year! Thank you for the reads and reviews guys! Review-comment tiem!!!!1

Redskyy: You know what, once I read your feedback, I facepalm'd. You are right about the last exchange. I didn't mean for it to be a revelation, specifically. Even though Mimi's 'I could love him again' thought could sound somewhat abrupt, I think it's more of an 'OMG, this cannot happen' split second freak-out for the time being. But yeah, I'm trying to improve so your constructive criticism truly helps me out.

KoumiLocness: I am a fan of blue but I am also a big fan of green (which is coincidentally Mimi's crest colour). I know what a grand Koumi shipper you are, but unfortunately I can't promise a great deal of that later on in the story. I would if I could my friend. Maybe I'll write a future fic revolving around Koumi. I have this border on it because based on the time that they spent in the temple (when Centarumon attacked), they seemed to really not like one another that much but this could've potentially stopped later on. Opposites attract, I suppose. Jyoura certainly sounds interesting but Jyou seemed too organized and neat for Sora but like I always say, you never know.

Vigatus: I know right? Poor thing (literally). Will things work out for him in the future? You'll have to read on to find out. OK, that was cheesy, shameless self promotion but I can't help it. It's like... verbal diarrhoea (what a choice of words, eh?).

Here's chapter three for ya! Enjoy!

* * *

_Delicate_

_Chapter 3_

_Soldier_

The sound of rain was so far away.

So far away that it was if it was originating in a foreign dimension.

Mimi heard her own echoing footsteps as she strode up the building staircase and across the marble hall. She placed a small silver key into the tall white door's lock and twisted. The door swung open to reveal her comfortable apartment, recently spruced up.

In her apartment there was a living room (with a television, fish tank, wooden bookcase, a CD and DVD holder, one large couch, several pouffes and a bean bag), one great bathroom (with a Jacuzzi), one smaller bathroom, two bedrooms (one master, one regular), a kitchen that led into a fine dining room and a gorgeous outside balcony. She walked over to the answering machine next to the coffee table and checked for new messages.

Beep. Haru had gotten some interviews and go sees together. Beep. Date proposals from men she'd been acquainted with. Beep, beep, beep – voice after voice dripping with the same phoniness discussing the same pointless things that drove her mad.

'I'll deal with them tomorrow,' Mimi told herself.

She went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water, not bothering to sit down. The cars from the street below honked and when mingled with the screaming laughter of drunks caused her to lean over the sink and shut the window out of annoyance. She shut her eyes, and rubbed her brow with her hand. She was going to get a headache what with this entire racket.

There was a knock at the door.

Mimi advanced across the living room speedily, high heels clacking. Once she had reached the door, she peered through the eyehole and opened the door for the young man outside it.

Takeo was tall and grandly built. He had chiseled features, green eyes, blonde hair and an aura that could be interpreted as intimidating when around other people. He looked like a warrior, some kind of soldier that would gladly whisk Mimi over his shoulder and escort her to somewhere that was safe. Like some sort of superhero.

Mimi remembered having first met him and thinking: 'Oh great, twenty whole minutes of listening to how big his biceps are and how many women he's slept with'. But he was the opposite. He was a gentleman. He respected her.

Here he was now in front of her, in a posh and exclusive tuxedo. He wrapped his arms around her without a word. She hugged him back tightly. They pulled apart and shared a quick kiss – a lifeless kiss. She smiled at him.

"Well, don't you look very la-di-da?" Mimi teased.

Takeo shook his head. "Try again."

"Chic?"

No.

"Dashing."

"Nope," he told her, amused.

"Handsome!"

"Bingo," he said, kissing her again. She giggled but the noise felt forced and sounded ugly. If Takeo had picked up on it, at least he hadn't shown any recognition of it at all.

They moved along, pushing through a door and collapsing onto the living room sofa together. Mimi looked at him.

"I went to a party with the fashion snobs. All they talk about is their vision and inspiration. I'd try and change the topic but there's no room for it in all the babble," he said.

Mimi sighed. "I know what you mean." She put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes, not wishing to talk much more. "I'm sleepy," she said softly.

"Hey, Mimi…" he said quietly.

She gently looked up.

"Yes?"

"You look pretty tonight."

She smiled. But this smile was acted… sort of disingenuous. She hated that she did that. She felt like she wasn't treating him fairly.

What was worse, she preferred the way that Taichi had said it to her.

* * *

Author's Note: So that was the chapter showing a tiny little bit of Mimi's relationship with her boyfriend. It's important in the story. I know it wasn't a very 'Michi' chapter but I don't want it to be all 'O HAI TAI, LONG TIME NO SEE *makes out with him*', you know? Have a good 2010 by the way!


	4. Guilty

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, reads and alerts guys! It inspires me to keep on writing, truly.

KoumiLoccness: Well this is a Michi fic after all; but like I said, if I could I would, y'know? Keep yours peeled for potential future stories revolving around Koumi - I may write some in the future.

Vigatus: I'm glad you see that too! And really?! Wow, that's awesome! And no problem, that's what I do.

Lissa against Gravity: I'm looking forward to you looking forward to reading this! My bad if that makes naught sense, haha.

redskyy: Indeed it's true that Taichi coming back has an impact on her. I know it'd be cool to have more of the anime characters pop up to say 'hello!' but unfortunately I can't see a lot of that. For now. Luckily, this is a Taichi POV chapter and a certain someone makes an appearence. I want them to be longer too but I don't want it to seem like I'm dragging them out, y'know?

Ok... here's Chapter 4!

* * *

_Delicate_

_Chapter 4_

_Guilty_

After all the hard work, this day proved that it had all paid off. OK, so it wasn't like he'd instantaneously struck gold and turned into a rich man of some kind, but he'd got something that could help him afford more than this dingy, squashed motel shack-room. He was feeling genuinely positive for the first time in months.

Until that evening. It started with a tapping on his room's door.

Taichi's little sister had barged in on him, letting herself into the room, claiming that they needed to speak to one another and refusing to leave until she'd had her say. She looked so mature; her once-short hair was longer now, falling over her shoulders lifelessly as it was wet from the downpour of rain from outside. She was taller as well; she was truly an adult (even at nineteen). It was weird and it made him feel glum. How much had he missed out on? Hikari was sat on the battered and ripped sofa in the corner of the room, squirming on it as if she was sitting on nettles.

"You need to come home," she said to him, her eyes to the floor. She was avoiding his gaze.

"How did you find me?" He leaned against the wall, looking lax but feeling tense. He had known this would happen.

Hikari didn't move. "A friend of Dad's saw you near here. We asked around and eventually found you." She finally looked up and stared at him. "This place is a dump, Taichi. You can't live like this."

He bit his lip and moved to the other side of the room. "I'm fine. I'm alive, aren't I?"

"Sure, you're alive. But you're not living."

"I got a job, OK? One that doesn't involve me picking up crap or being a downright slave. Does that comfort you?"

Hikari cocked an eyebrow. "What kind of a job?"

"I'm working for a sports magazine. I run errands. I'm –"

"– a lackey?" she finished.

"You make that sound like a bad thing," he shot back cheekily.

"Mom and Dad are worried about you," she said sharply, swiftly changing the subject.

Taichi gritted his teeth and stood up angrily. "You said you came over here to talk to me. And instead of a proper conversation, you try to send me on a guilt trip!"

"Well maybe I have to, because _maybe_ there's no other way to get it through that thick head of yours that you're hurting people!"

"Why can't you just trust me?" Taichi exclaimed.

"We _have_ been trusting you! For over a year now!"

"I told you all, I want to succeed on my own," he said quietly.

"I get that, Tai. I get that you're stubborn and that you don't want to have to rely on people and you want to make something of yourself. I get that. But there are other ways of doing that! There are ways that don't involve this!" she yelled, motioning to the completely dire room that she was in.

" I wouldn't be happy."

Hikari stood up forcefully, her hands clutched tight. "How do you know? You're telling me _this _is happiness?" She motioned to the abysmal room around her once again. "You're just acting so selfish, Taichi. There've been so many good things happening to the people you love and you don't even know about it, let alone care."

She stomped toward the door and when she turned around to face him, he saw that there were tears brimming in her eyes. "If you ever change your mind..." She trailed off, sniffling. After a few seconds she stopped to compose herself. "You know the way home."

And with the sound of the door being shut and her footsteps becoming quieter and quieter as she walked down the hallway, Hikari was gone.

Taichi collapsed onto his bed, grimacing.

This was the most confusing day ever.

* * *

Author's Note: This time, I tried to show the state that Taichi has gotten himself into in this chapter. Nothing is going right for him it seems. Plus, I know what you could be thinking. 'This is no Michi!' But, believe it or not: Mimi-Taichi interaction next chapter!*listens out for cheers*. ok, so sue me, they're not going to be getting freaky or anything (but did you really expect that to happen?) Thanks for reading! See you next chapter.


	5. Paparazzi

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reads and reviews and alerts/favourites guys! *hugs*

KoumiLoccness: I too refer to him more as Koushiro (it's his birth name, dammit!) but personally I don't have a problem with 'Izzy'. It's cute. Koushiro could fit any name. *grins stupidly* Yeah, he rules IMO. I'm not obsessed with him or anything. *shifty eyes* But seriously, HOW many times has he saved the world? Where would the other Digidestined be without him? OK, so this is slowly turning into a Koushiro appreciation club, haha.

Vigatus: I'm glad you understand why Hikari is pissed! I can also see why she'd be frustrated. Can she forgive Taichi? Another question is, will she come back? Ooooh. Suspense! And maybe Taichi IS hiding something. I love being mysterious. *cackles*

Lissa against Gravity: Thank you for saying it's well written. *blushes* I have Mimi and Taichi's meeting coming right up for ya! =)

BTW, Mimi's/Taichi's thought will be written with an apostrophe right before and right after the start of that particular thought (i.e. 'Oh my goodness!' she thought). Alright, here we go, Chapter 5!

* * *

_Delicate_

_Chapter 5_

_Paparazzi_

Taichi's boss was not a very nice man.

He seemed to find delight in watching those around him (that is, those who were his professional inferiors) flurry around like headless chickens, grabbing at papers and typing furiously at computers in order to please him. He yelled at the smallest of mistakes and inaccuracies, plus he left good work unacknowledged and on top of that, he was one of the most self-involved human beings Taichi had ever met. So when he was called to the man's office, Taichi was apprehensive to say the least. Having orders barked at him like he was a dog damn near infuriated him lately.

"Yagami! Get in here right now!"

Standing up straight, Taichi was intent on appearing confident and unshakable. His dark brown eyes met with the boss' cold blue ones. "You called, sir?"

"Messages," he grunted, handing over a sack filled with letters and several parcels. Taichi took a firm hold of the bag and threw it over his shoulders. He knew what to do now: deliver them. It was simple.

Next thing, he was dismissed from the office and was out on the streets of the city. He knew the surrounding areas well at this point. It shouldn't be too rough to get all this done.

Then again, that carrier bag was very heavy.

* * *

Mimi applied her make up with the utmost care; batting her lashes and colouring her lips to that perfect, attractive red that made her lips appear so kissable on camera. The girl who was assigned to her as her personal assistant stood close by, eyeing her with envy. She was tall and looked to be about the same age as Mimi. She had short dark brown – almost black – hair and very doll-like features (a Bratz doll came to mind). Mimi snapped her cosmetics bag shut and saw the young lady looking at her. Mimi raised an eyebrow.

"What's your name again?"

The girl blushes, as if being spoken to by this model was a flattering comment of some kind. "S-Sora, ma'am."

Sora. _Sora_. "I knew a girl called Sora once," Mimi said simply.

"Really? What was she like?"

Mimi looked down, biting her lip tenderly. "She was sweet... a tomboy at first. She helped me out a lot. Last time I saw her, she was playing tennis professionally. But that was over three years ago."

Three years. Had it really been that long?

Mimi pushed the door to the right of her and entered the marble lobby of the famous (and secretly notorious) fashion magazine headquarters. Some people coming in here were not fully aware of the cut throat business taking place above them, or the number of crushed models who had left this building with their confidence and aspirations utterly broken. She'd just been in a meeting to discuss her appearing in a future fashion spread for the publication. It had gone well, fortunately. Despite that, she wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

She made for the exit. Little Sora (Mimi now referred to her as this) followed after her. She was out the door when she heard a crash behind her. She turned around.

Little Sora's clumsiness had gotten the better of her; she was now struggling to pick up the contents of her suitcase, which were scattered about her messily.

"Hey, do you need help with that?" a distant-sounding voice said.

She saw Taichi help Little Sora pack up her belongings all together again. When he was finished, he helped Little Sora to her feet. Then, he himself looked up and saw Mimi. Despite looking surprised, he walked over to greet her.

With the brunette seconds away from her, Mimi had no proper reason she could give him to leave the situation. She gave an awkward smile.

Taichi smiled back, only his smile was wide and genuine. "Well hi! What brings you here?"

Mimi found it strange that he was the one questioning her being here. "Modelling. A meeting. Um... what are you doing here?"

"I'm a delivery boy!" He held up a bag filled with what seemed to be letters and parcels. "Strictly business. Top secret. Well not really, but I like to pretend that it is."

Mimi laughed lightly. "You're going upstairs then?" she asked. 'Go upstairs, go upstairs, go upstairs...'

"Nope," he said. 'Damn'. "Walk and talk?" he asked her, pointing to the revolving door exit. Mimi really couldn't see the point in pretending to leave. She'd only end up feeling bad.

"Sure," she told him. She beckoned to Little Sora, who nodded and hurried up to her hastily.

"Whoa!" Taichi said with a surprise. "You have an _assistant_? Geez louise Mimi, you're a hotshot now!"

'Yeah, and it's all down to just being pretty'. "Thanks." They stepped outside into the sunlight that had graced the city this afternoon.

Mimi was about to speak again when Taichi stopped suddenly, causing Mimi to shove into him accidentally. She apologised quickly but then saw why he had stopped.

A crowd of men and women, about thirty of them in total, speeded toward Mimi, Taichi and Little Sora as fast their feet could carry them, cameras in hand – all of them were shouting questions. Some yelled obscenities and insults at her, looking for a reaction.

The paparazzi were here.

Mimi looked at Little Sora, who had instantly called somebody to come to their aid. 'Good girl', Mimi thought to herself. The flashes of the cameras blinded her momentarily. Out of the corner of her eye a few seconds later, she saw Taichi had frozen and was gritting his teeth. He seemed to be irritated.

All the screaming, all the bustling and dammit, all the attention was what made her hate this. It was fun and even flattering at first, but now... it almost made her sick.

Mimi felt an indescribable ease when the jet black limousine pulled up behind her (the driver had been parked nearby, apparently). She looked at Taichi and knew she had no other choice now.

She grabbed onto Taichi's arm with great power and dragged him into the car behind her.

The door shut, the noise of the crowd dimmed and the two of them (Little Sora had gone to speak to someone who could get the paparazzi to leave) fell into the extremely comfortable seats (Tai opposite Mimi and vice versa). Mimi knew how to handle this form of attention. Taichi didn't. He then looked at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Well, that was kind of fun!"

Mimi couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Author's Note: Finally! Some Tai/Mimi conversation! It's been, what, three chapters? Well, I hope that you liked it! Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. *hugs again*


End file.
